Soul Eater No Ou
by CronaxMakaFTW
Summary: Soul eater version of Nabari No Ou. My O.T.Ps are the reason for character choice, if you don't like who Miharu is or kouichi is then don't read it. ooc because they will kind of other characters. Rated t for lanuage in later chapters and my descriptive deaths/ use of the kira technique. R&R :)
1. You have to forget

Spirit ran through the forest at the speed of light. The rain was coming down so hard he could barley see where he was going, once he got to the clearing he was surrounded by ninjas. "We want her." One of the ninjas threatened "The power to grant desires, she can grant ours!" Another one spoke out. "NO! I will never hand her over to you!" Spirit shouted at them enraged "You're only saying that because you want the shinrabonsho!" The tallest ninja yelled at Spirit motioning for the others to attack them. Spirit looked down at Maka, who had Japanese characters all over her face and her eyes had turned red. Suddenly vines sprouted up killing most of the ninjas. "Maka, you have to forget!"


	2. Apathetic

Soul eater no ou

Maka Albarn had always been apathetic. She didn't care about the world around her and it didn't care about her either. "Alright class, I'm your substitute, Professor Stein. I'll be standing in for Mr. Yamamoto." Maka just stared out the window for the rest class. After school was over she started to head home, but was stopped by one of her classmates "Hey Maka, I'm Soul Evans head of the special weapons and martial arts club, I'm headed the same way as you are may I walk home with you?" Asked the peppy young boy "Whatever." She said dully.

"By the way, I want you to join the club we could use more members. We have a supervisor I'm sure you know him, Spirit sensei." Soul said as they continued walking. "Whatever." Maka replied obviously not caring about the subject. When Maka got home her grandmother, Marie asked her to help with cooking. _"The wind… it's picking up…"_ Soul thought to himself as he walked away "Foolish boy." Stein whispered from his hiding place on the roof. "Maka, could you go get some bread from the store?" Marie asked her granddaughter, who was currently cooking some grilled cheese sandwiches. "Okay grandma." She replied.

Once on her way to the store Stein decided now was the time to attack. "Got you now girlie!' he yelled jumping out of trees ready to attack. "MAKA WATCH OUT!" Soul yelled as he ran over to protect her with his scythe, he blocked just in time. "What's going on!?" Maka asked confused and scared "Stein is a kairochou; he is trying to obtain the shinrabonsho!" Soul yelled while fighting Stein "Shinrabonsho?" Maka mumbled to herself. "Elements! Lend me your strength!" Soul yelled as leaves surrounded them taking them to a different place. When they landed they saw Spirit sensei "Spirit sensei! The kairochou are after the shinrabonsho!" Soul told him worriedly "WHAT!? Already!?" Spirit sensei asked shocked "What is the shinrabonsho?!" Maka shouted at them both "And what does it have to do with me?!" She screamed very confuse d. "Never mind that, we have to protect you!" Spirit sensei shouted back in reply.

Soon they were in a clearing fighting off ninjas. Now Maka was very confused _"What is going on!?" _She thought as she watched Soul and Spirit sensei fight then… she lost control. Soul looked over at Maka _"Oh shit!"_ He thought when he saw her. She had all these Japanese symbols on her face and her eyes were red and then almost as if she didn't have control of herself, she put her hands together and chanted something. Huge vines started sprouting out of nowhere and strangled the enemies.

"Tell me your desires, Maka." A voice appeared out of nowhere and where was she? She was surrounded by a blue wall with writing all over it. Then a girl in white appeared, she had long gray hair and crimson red eyes. "Go on, I know you have some. So just tell me what they are." It had the same eerie voice as the one that had just spoken to her "Just tell me your desires, and I will grant them, you know you have them Maka." In the outside world all the enemy ninjas were dead, or dying and both Soul and Spirit were staring at Maka, then Soul lunged at her and stabbed her in the chest "UNSEAL!" he shouted pointing his hand at her chest where he was currently stabbing her "SOUL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Spirit shouted at him ripping the scythe out of Maka's chest. Maka snapped back to reality `

long enough to notice she was weak and had a gaping hole in her chest then she collapsed. "Trying to seal the shinrabonsho in to my scythe." He said quietly gasping for breathe.


	3. Silver Katana

Maka woke up to a faint beeping _"Where am I?" _ She thought as she examined her surroundings. "Oh, Maka you're awake!" Soul Said surprised. "MAKA!" Spirit screamed crashing through the door _"Great, not you again!" _Maka thought rolling her eyes "Hello Spirit sensei." She spat angrily.

"Come on Soul! You can do better than that!" Spirit shouted while blocking a kick from Soul. "You've been practicing longer than I have sensei!" Soul shouted back at him. Maka was ignoring them both as they fought; she was watching an injured lady bug try to fly off the window ledge. "Maka! Your turn." Soul yelled over to her, he got no response. "MAKA! Pay attention! You have to start training soon or you will never be strong!" Spirit angrily yelled at her. Again no response. "Maka! Com-" Soul froze in mid sentence "Sensei, there is a presence above us…" He whispered worriedly. "ALRIGHT SHINRABONSHO! FACE ME!" Everyone looked up at the ceiling, which now had some one jumping down from a hole in it. A girl with a long black ponytail holding a silver katana came crashing down onto the floor, and when she got up she immediately attacked Soul. "Ummmm… I'm not the shinrabonsho. She's behind you." Soul said pointing to Maka . "_That's_ the shinrabonsho? But she looks so weak and skinny!" the girl protested "Tsubaki, is there any particular reason you're here in stead of Tokyo?" Spirit asked while face palming "Hi sensei! Long time no see." Tsubaki replied eagerly. "You know this girl!?" Soul asked shocked "Yes, I used to teach her while I was in Tokyo. She is a member of the Fumma clan." He sighed. "Wait… WHERE IS MAKA!?" Soul shouted looking around.

Maka was reading her book on Zen mediation in her favorite place. She was on top of a miniature pyramid "How am I supposed to train my mind anyways?" She whispered questioningly then she heard a faint chirping, she looked down and saw a tiny bird that had fallen out of its nest "Hold on little guy, I'll get you home." She reassured the baby bird.

Tsubaki was still looking for Maka when she heard a soft grunt coming from the pyramid. She looked up to see Maka putting a baby bird back in its nest which was on the side of it. "There you go." Maka said softly to the chick once he was in the nest, she then lost her balance and nearly fell of the side, but she managed to hold on with one hand. "Hold on Maka!" Tsubaki shouted to her as she ran to the pyramid. "You should be more careful!' She scolded Maka "Sorry I was caught off guard." She replied "Caught off guard! You were hanging off a cliff you should have been scared to death!" Tsubaki nearly screamed "sorry, I was trying to help get a bird back to his nest." She said walking off. _"I get it"_ Tsubaki thought to herself _"Maka maybe apathetic, but she isn't cold hearted." _ "Hey Maka, wait up! I have the perfect place for you to train." Tsubaki said eagerly "Where?" Maka asked curiously "The village of the Fuuma."


	4. I might as well dress the part

"She's not going!"

"Yes she is!"

"NO she's not!"

"Come on sensei, it would be a great place to train. She can meet Master Fuuma, two birds with one stone!" Tsubaki shouted angrily at her stubborn professor. "Fine, but only if I go too." He finally sighed. "Awesome!" Tsubaki shouted doing a fist pump. "Guys, could you let go of me now." Maka asked annoyed; she had her left arm being held by Spirit and her right arm in a death grip from Tsubaki.

Soul, Tsubaki and Spirit were all at the train station waiting for Maka. "I go to all that trouble to get permission from the principal for time of for a field trip, and our _hero_ hasn't even shown up yet!" Spirit mumbled angrily. "Calm down sensei, look there she is now!" Soul said pointing to the stairs "GAH!" they all shouted in unison when they saw Maka. She was wearing a neon pink t shirt, her hair was in a bun, she had an electric blue mini skirt on and a yellow sweater. "WHAT ARE YOU WEARING!" they all screamed "My grandma said if I was going to the city I should dress the part." The others stood there in shock, until Soul burst out "I refuse to be seen with you dressed like that!"

Once on the train, Soul had given Maka some different clothes to put on. She came out dressed normally "I know that everything is a little big, but at least it's better than what you had on earlier." Soul said while sweat dropping. They heard a knock on the window and looked over, and saw Spirit. "Alright, you kids be careful." He said walking away "Sensei I thought you were coming with us!" Tsubaki shouted after him "I've had a change of heart…" He mumbled nervously and then Maka came out. "Please sensei, I need you to get on the train." She pleaded while making a mix of a cute and sad face. _"She's the devil incarnate."_ Soul and Tsubaki thought while sweat dropping "Hey look, it's raining. I hope the weather isn't bad in the village." Soul said glumly. _"The rain… It always brings back the nightmares." _ Spirit thought as he fell asleep.

"Big brother Spirit where are we going?" Maka asked from her perch atop his shoulders.  
"Away from here." He said under his breath as he ran through the wet forest, soon they came to a clearing and the enemy was waiting for them. "Give us the shinrabonsho!" On of them shouted "Never!" Spirit yelled back at him "You want it don't you, that's why you killed them!" "SHUT UP!" he screamed at them. "Hey sensei, wake up!" Spirit felt someone slap him awake. "We're here sensei." Tsubaki said poking him repeatedly. "Ok guys, follow me! Only the fuuma know ho to get through the forest to the village." Tsubaki instructed her friends as they ran through the woods.

"Where is everyone?" Soul asked looking around the empty village "Guys watch out I sense someone coming." Maka said just as the bodies of about eleven ninjas flew past them. "Oh my god! The fuuma ninja!" Tsubaki screamed in horror as she looked at the dead clan members on the ground. _"The clothes aren't damaged, but their insides are spilling out like cereal… impossible they have one!" _ Spirit thought as he looked at the bodies on the ground.


	5. Tend to the wounded

"Monster. It was a monster who found us…" one of the ninja mumbled before collapsing "M-Monster?" Tsubaki muttered falling to her knees "Tsubaki… the kairochou! Is there anything here that they would want to steal?" Soul asked her franticly _"Hmmmm…" _Tsubaki thought for a moment_ "The book of forbidden techniques!"_ "Follow me!" Tsubaki shouted running off.

"Argh! For the 3rd time, where is the book!?" Black*star shouted at the trembling teenager in front of him "I-It's w-" The kid stopped dead, his eyes widened to an impossible size. He started coughing up blood, then his stomach ripped itself open and everything spilled out of him in a heap of blood. His guts, his heart, his lungs , his liver you name it they were all coming out of a huge hole in his torso, and they all ended up right next to Black*Star's feet "Ewww… Why the f*ck did ya have to do that!? He can't answer the question if he's dead!" He shouted at his partner who just pointed to a bookshelf in the corner of the room. "Oh, a secret passage hunh? Let's see where that book went." Black*Star said walking through the passage.

"We have to find the book of forbidden techniques before the kairochou!" Spirit told all the kids behind him as they ran across the roof. "Sensei look!" Tsubaki pointed down to the road where a boy was running at breakneck speed and he was holding a book.

"There you are!" Black*Star shouted jumping in front of the boy, blocking his path. "I see you have a book, is that the forbidden technique book?" Black*Star asked putting a gun to the boys forehead. "Hold it!" Spirit Shouted at them, giving the kid time to run away "Ughh he got away, Crona can you take care of that guy for me? I'll handle these guys." He asked his partner who flew over to the boy and pointed his finger at him. The boy's skin started to rip itself apart, his chest exploded and blood showered everyone soon he was just a pile of blood and guts on the ground. The tall skinny teenager reached down to pick up the book, but was stopped by Spirit who had run over and landed a hard kick in the boys shoulder. "Crona you can take care of these guys to. Toss me the book and meet me back home." Black*Star yawned as he caught the book and was surrounded by leaves.

Crona pointed his finger at Spirit who stopped dead in his tracks and fell to his knees coughing up blood. "NO!" Soul yelled punching Crona in the back of the head, who immediately moved his finger to Soul's arm. Maka watched in horror as Soul's arm twisted around and around until he screamed in pain and fell unconscious "OH NO YOU DON'T!" Tsubaki shouted preparing to attack, but he blocked her attack with a kick to her stomach that sent her flying into a wall. He then looked at Maka and pointed at her, her head started to bleed and her eye hurt immensely "STOP IT!" she screamed in pain and then a huge black dog with a skull collar burst through the wall and attacked the boy. The last thing Maka heard before falling unconscious was someone saying "Everyone help tend to the wounded!"


	6. Worship the ground i walked on

Maka sat up in her bed and looked around "_Where am I?" _then she felt someone push her back down "You should rest. You guys were all hurt pretty badly." It was a small gentle voice that sounded like a child's. When her vision refocused, she looked over and saw a little girl with long grayish blue hair, wearing a frog t-shirt and dark blue jeans. "Eruka, Master Fuuma wants to speak with you." Maka looked to where the new voice was coming from, she saw a woman dressed all in black with glasses and short black hair "W-Where am I?" Maka asked groggily the older woman looked over at her "You're in the infirmary." She answered.

Tsubaki woke up with immense pain in her stomach _"What happened to Maka and Spirit and Soul!"_ Tsubaki got up ignoring the pain in her stomach and looked around. After a few minutes she found Soul, he was getting a cast put on his arm "Soul!" she called over to him. Soul looked up to see Tsubaki running over to him "Hey Tsubaki, what are you doing out of bed?" He asked, she blushed guiltily. "Do you know where Maka and Spirit is?" She asked franticly "Uh oh…." Soul mumbled getting up and dragging Tsubaki away to go look for their friends. After about 5 minutes they found Spirit "Spirit sensei! Do you know where Maka is?" Soul asked him Spirit looked up them "I'm so glad you guys are ok!" Spirit hugged them "Now let's look for Maka." He said taking the two children with him. After a few minutes they found Maka asleep in a bed in the corner of the room. "What are you three doing out of bed!?" The woman who was by Maka's bed asked them "We _had_ to see if Maka was okay." They said in unison the woman sighed "She's alive, but she needs rest, and the three of you need rest as well. Now go back to bed!" She scolded them as she shoved them to their beds.

"So how are they Eruka?" A man in a long black robe wearing a cartoon skull mask asked the child in front of him "They're fine master Fuuma, they just time to rest." She replied eagerly "Good, good! How about you help me cook supper?" He asked her "Ok!" She said running to the kitchen "I better ask Azusa if the others are up to coming out for dinner." He said walking of to the infirmary. Maka woke up for the second time that day, only this time she was woken up because someone was shaking her "W-What?" she mumbled sitting up only to be hugged tightly by Tsubaki, Soul and Spirit. "Thank God you're okay." Spirit muttered making sure no one could hear him "Hey Maka, are you hungry? Dinner is about to start if you want to go." Soul asked his very tired friend "Now that you mention it, I am pretty hungry." She yawned.

"Ok everyone! This is the possessor of the shinrabonsho!" Master Fuuma said taking Maka onto the stage. "She holds the shinrabonsho?" someone mumbled to their friend "She looks so weak." Another one muttered "You know what I would do if I had the shinrabonsho?" master Fuuma asked Maka, who tilted her head to the side as if to ask what "I would… Make it so that all the ladies in the village worship the ground I walked on!" he said cheerfully obviously stuck in a fantasy that was destroyed when Azusa kicked him in the stomach. "Alright everyone, you may start eating." She said with a satisfied look on her face.


	7. Good evening

A/N: I'm sooooooooooooo sorry to anyone who is reading this! I've been really busy and I had writers block. And even though I'm only 11, my life is so screwed up at the moment. Anyway here's the next chapter. Sorry it's so short.

"Okay! Let's discuss the topic of the forbidden techniques." The cartoon voice of master Fuuma broke everyone out of their thoughts. "In order to strip Maka of the Shinrabonsho, we have to find all of the technique books." He explained matter-of-factly to everyone gathered at the small round table in the meeting room. "IT seems the Kairochou have a head start. What they plan to use it for, I have no idea." He continued. "They already have our book, but they still have to get the Dia, the Isunashingan and the Ingetserin." He added cheerily, as if to say 'But we'll get them first.' After a few agonizingly slow minutes, Spirit said "I think they're going after Maka." All eyes- except Maka's- landed on him. "WHAT!?" everyone but Master Fuuma shouted "Unfortunately, I'm afraid he's right." Master Fuuma sighed heavily, just as Maka got up and left with Soul following her. "Maka wait." He called over to her as she layed down on the grass. She shot him an emotionless glance "What? It's not like you guys need me in that meeting. Besides, I just want to go home."

"Alright, you kids be careful. I'll be home in a day or two." Spirit waved to the three setting off for the train station. Once they were at home, Tsubaki and Soul decided to stay at Maka's house for a bit to discuss a plan. "Let's see… The square root of nine is 3 so-" "Maka now's not the time to be doing homework!" Tsubaki cut Maka's mumbling off. Silently, a tall, skinny figure climbed through the window and pointed towards Soul and Tsubaki, who both groaned and fell to the ground. The figure walked up to Maka "Good evening."


End file.
